On the Tracks
by scruffyeevee
Summary: As the Great Depression started, many teenage Pokémon where forced out of there homes, living there lives as hobos on the streets. In this fanfiction, we follow a Skitty as he and his two traveling partners, a Sylveon and a shiny Umbreon, travel across America, looking for new homes.
1. Bandanas and railroad carts

PROLOGUE - Bandanas and Railroad carts

Skit sighed. This was his first time away from home. He looked up at the stars and went over the events that happened that very day with a grim face.

* * *

A Skitty ran away from his parents, a delcatty and a luxray. They said they needed to talk to him about something, but he didn't know that they wanted him to leave them! He was trying his best to earn money, but apparentally, that wasn't good enough. So now, they said that the next time they see him, there gonna kill him! He didn't get why but when he got closer to them, his _father _started an electrical attack. So he ran away from them. From the Pokémon that raised him. From his home. From his friends and from then on, he decided to live his life as a pokémon on the road. He was gonna become a boxcar boy.

* * *

So, that's how this all started. He was on a railroad cart with a few other teens, some boys were looking at him, obviously thinking he was a girl. he couldn't blame them. Male Skitties were hard to find but he did know that he better not sleep anywhere near them tonight, just in case. Speaking of sleep, he then stood up and walked to a corner of the dusty cart. Sitting down again he licked his tail and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he found that the train had stopped. He grabbed his knapp sack and jumped off, landing perfectly on all fours. He then looked around. Some poké was carrying a perfect apple! He never stole anything in his life, but he was so hungry that he could eat a wailord, and that's saying something. The Skitty stealthily followed the unsuspecting Pokémon until she scams to a tree theme out of nowhere, an Ursaring with a dark red bandana jumped out of the tree and scared the ponyta Sao hard, she dropped the perfect apple and galloped away. The Ursaring then started eating the apple happily. Skit was not one to pick flights with pokémon ten times his size so he stayed put until the giant pokemon finished it and walked away. The starving Skitty was about to leave when he saw the bandana the Ursaring was wearing on the ground near the tree. He looked around and then sprinted to it. He sniffed it curiously and then put it on. He knew that with that on, he could be warmer during the nights. But what he didn't know was that somepoké was looking at him through the trees.


	2. 1- Bronze Berries

1- Bronze Berries

Skit ran. He missed the last train! Now he had to wait another 12 hours before another one came! He sighed and fell down on the side of the tracks, panting. It was no use to go after it anymore... so he stayed there, thinking what to do. But then

"Hi!"

The Skitty lifted up his head to see a weird looking pokemon. HE was cream and pink with bows on his right ear and collar. An eeveelution, he heard about them, but never saw one before, especially one like this... Skit wasn't very social so he looked away.

"Why you on the floor?" he asked, a curious gaze on his face

Skit didn't answer. instead, he stood up, licked his chest fur and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Wanna be friends?" he started following him This eeveelution was persistent... and naive... if he was gonna loose him, he needed to be fast, so he sped up, but because of his short legs, the eeveelution easily caught up with him. " My name's Bronze! What's yours?"

Skit groaned. There was no use. So he sat down, having a mad face on "Skit"

"Skit?" His light blue eyes lit up "I like that name!" He went in front of him, bending his head to match his level "Wanna travel together? Please"

Skit's ears lowered and his tail suddenly caught his eye. He ignored the temptation and said "Why"

"cause I've gots more experience than a rookie like you""

"!" Skit was now interested "How"

"Cause I've been traveling on the streets since a week and a half ago" he seemed proud of himself

"..." Skit looked away. He was right. He only started yesterday... so it was kinda true... "That mean's your a rookie too"

"With a week and a half more experience"

"leave me alone"

"Okay" he stopped "then I'll just eat these two oren berries by myself"

Skit snapped back to the eeveelution, as he brought out 2 of the biggest, plumpest, oren berries he had ever seen.

"Want one?" He held one out.

Skit was starving. He hadn't eaten in so long... he couldn't remember when... so he nodded his head

"Then let me go with you"

Skit nodded his head again, to focused on the food to concentrate on what Bronze was saying

"Great!" He threw the berry to him. It landed on the Dusty ground but Skit didn't care. He ate it all up in one gulp.

"Okay! Lets go!"

"W-wha?"

"I'm you new traveling partner. And, you have to be smart to let the train leave you, cuz the CCC is in the next town."

Skit flinched. He didn't know that... The CCC are a group of Grass, Fire, and Water pokemon who say that there the most _pure_ Pokemon because of they represent the earths cycle. Skits parents always thought they were crazy.

"To avoid them completely, I made a plan to go totally around them, so we wouldn't get caught up in any of that"

"..."

Bronze looked at Skit then his eyes sparkled "I have an idea!" he went behind Skit and put the Skitty on his back, it was humiliating. "Now we can go faster!" He then Sped off, Skit had a new sense of adventure shining in his eyes.

* * *

And that's it! the first chapter! please read and review! Unlike Zeon's Quest, I'm writing this on this site first and not putting it on word first. Also, this will be updated at least once a week so Zeon's Quest will be on hold for a little.


	3. 2- White Eevees

2- White eevees

Night time. The most dangerous part of the day. But, in despite of all of Skit's protests, Bronze insisted on traveling at night... That reminds him...

" Hey Bronze, what type are ya anywho" Skit remembered his mother telling him that eevee can evolve into several different kinds of forms. But the only ones he knew where flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon.

Bronze giggled "I have no idea"

"What!" Skit stopped in his tracks and Bronze sniffed the air.

"H how could ya not know what type you are!"

"Well… hmm... I never thought 'bout it till now" he said with a .3. face.

Skit sighed. Bronze was hopeless. Looking up, the saw the eeveelution looking attentively ahead of them then.

Some poké screamed.

Both there neck fur stood on end and an alarming smell went through there sencitive noses. Then they saw the most hideous Pokémon it was like, triple the size of Bronze, smelt like a pile of dirty socks and to top that, looked like it came out of a pool of trash. But what caught his eye was the little ball of white fur, whimpering as he tightly gripped it.

"What are two girls like you doin' in the middle of da night?" He Said, scratching his chin with his free hand.

"We'd like to know the same thing with you" Bronze said in a rather... Feminine voice. Skit lowered his ears and looked away.

"And, I'd like to know where you gots that bandana from"

Skit flinched.

"I'll tell you, if you let go of that Eevee in your hand."

That was an Eevee? But arn't they usually brown?

"I'll only let her go if you defeat me in a battle."

"Bring it"

The atmosphere suddenly got tense. The two Pokémon looked at each other with what looked like pure hatred. Skit stepped back as the Pokémon threw the Eevee on the ground, covered in some smelly goop. She looked unconscious.

The smelly Pokémon started with a Gunk shot, but it missed completely, as Bronze nimbly jumped out of the way. He landed and used Swift, nearly missing the Pokémon. They locked eyes, and suddenly, the Pokémon used Body Slam. Ramming into the smaller Pokémon. Making him hit a near by tree And fall violently towards the ground. The smelly Pokémon smirked and went towards the Eevee but then, Bronze hit him from in front as he was about to take her. Dig.

"Damn girl" He spat, looking hit him again, this time from the back. Then another one on the side. Then jumped in front of him and used Shadow ball. Knocking him out immediately.

Skit came out and looked at the Sylveon. "How did you..."

"That's easy, every poké knows that poison types are weak against ground types... I think..."

Skit sighed. He _was _useless.

Bronze went and picked up the Eevee , crinkling his nose as he did. "let's get her cleaned up" he happily said, trotting to a near by stream. After a while, she was clean, but still stunk, and, was still unconscious.

And now, they where in a tree. What fun...

"So" Skit muttered "Where we gonna keep her"

"Lets wait till she wakes up" Bronze answered, licking his paws

"k..." Something then moved from the side of his head. "...Bronze... I have some important business to attend to the Skitty went outside and started chasing his tail. After a while, he pounced on it, just to hit his head on the grassy ground. He thought he heard someone laugh, but when he looked around, no one was there. He looked at his tail one last time before heading into the tree. Wondering what was that odd thing that kept on following him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a town not that far away...

"I'm sorry sir, I lost the Eevee "

"WHAT! THIS BE UNACCEPTABLE! FIND HER!"

"But, an agent is already undercover, watching her every move!"

"He better be, or it's off with both your heads"

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

**and we end this weeks installment of on the tracks! Stay tune next time for me to complain about how much I hate autocorrect. Just kidding. Read and Review.**


	4. 3- Big Pecha berries

**3- Big Pecha berries **

When Skit woke up, he found that the Eevee from last night was looking at him curiously, not caring that much, he curled up into a circle and flattened his ears. He could smell her fear sent. What was wrong? The Skitty had no idea. It took him a while to realize that Bronze was gone, but when he did he looked at the Eevee, who now was cowering almost a Ninetails length away from him. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm almost afraid to ask, but were is Bronze"

Skit waited for a response, but it didn't come. He was about to leave when the Eevee said "He laid he needed to get some thing... and left..."

Skit rolled his eyes and laid down.

the Eevee hesitated "Are you part of Silent Fang...?"

"Who?"

"There an organization of bad pokémon who kill other pokémon who don't follow their ideals..."

"... Who?" Skit didn't understand a single word she said. First of all, who were these pokémon and why did she think he was one of them?

"You don't know who they are?" She sounded almost relived "but then... Why do you have the type of bandana they wear?"

"What does this thing have to do with 'em" he muttered, gesturing towards the bandana.

She didn't seem like she trusted him because instead of replying, she laid down and turned away from him.

Skit crocked his head. He had no idea that this thing he found actually is worth something. Maybe he could sell it... Cause it maybe worth a lot of poké and that means...

"HEY SKIT!" The skitty flinched at his name and turned around to see a hyper eeveelution, jumping up and down, like an idiot.

"Where were you..."

"WEEEEEEELLLLLLL! I WENT OUTSIDE THEN I DID THINGS! THEN I DID STUFF! THEN I DID MORE THINGS! THEN I CAME BACK HERE! YAY!"

Both Skit and the Shiny eevee looked at him funny. "What the heck do you mean by that." Skit asked, un interested

"I gots food!"

now Skit was interested. "from where?"

"Places"

"how"

"By doing... you wouldn't believe it" he paused then looked around and whispered "stuff"

Skit's ears went down and the shiny eevee started lightly giggling.

Bronze was looking at Skit weird "But Skit, I thought u heard me..."

"Whatever. Wheres the food?"

hiHere! He opened his pouch to revel 3 pecha berries. One medium, one small and one humongous. Skit stared at that humongous one like it was Arceus him/her self.

Bronze picked it up then went towards Skit. The kitty was almost drooling a pool now, but then, Bronze swiftly turned around and gave it to the eevee.

"What!"

"Skit, I think she needs it more than we do"

"Correction; _I_ need it more than she does!"

"Would you stop being selfish"

Skit flattened his ears and muttered "I'm not being selfish. Your just being to selfless. Besides that I'm hungry"

"Don't worry, you can have the other two. If you really want to..." He had put on a super cute sad face on that made Skit blush, despite being a boy. "You could eat both of them and let me go hungry"

"Dah! N-never mind! I t-think I lost my appetite..."

"Okay then, more for me!"

"Wait wha-" before he got to finish that sentace, Bronze ate both Pecha berries.

Skit had a 'derp' face on.

"Okay! Lets go!"

"..." The eevee looked away and said "I'm not coming with you two boobs. It seems that you two don't even know up from down..."

"!" Skit looked at the eevee. she wasn't making any eye contact with him what so ever.

Bronze tilted his head and nodded "K. If you really wanna, you can... but if you wanna find us, we'll be heading towards California"

"..." the eevee stood up and left, disappearing in the shadows

"C-CALIFORNIA!"

"Yeah"

"Why California!"

"Not so far of the cost is an island. It's said to be owned by an irregular eevee that has fur that changes color, like a rainbow. There is a paradise on that island where no Pokemon gets hurt, or ages, or even dies. " The sylveon's blue eyes where sparkling "I wanna go there! The most hard part about it, though is that it disappears every 2 years and you have to have completely pure intentions to go there."

"..." To Skit, This sounded like a kit's tail. How can such a place exist?The only reason he didn't get up and leave is because he gets food out of nowhere (A/N:Food was very scarce at that time).

Bronze looked at Skit "You think it's stupid. Don't chu."

Skit flinched.

"Well. I don't blame you... but I did once meet the eevee and he said that I should come there." Bronze stood up "And no matter what, I'm gonna meet him."

Skit looked at the determined, naive Sylveon and sighed "OK. I'll help you"

"YAY! Come on then!" He raced out the tree.

"W-WAIT UP!" Skit yelled and scampered after him. "I CAN'T RUN"

* * *

And with that started a adventure Skit will never forget. The end.

**Dustin:** Awwww come on! Not now!

Oh yeah... sorry for not posting last week (I was lazy). To make it up. I'll post up a Zeon's Quest chapter!

**Dustin:** YAY!


End file.
